Take the Hint
by Ali-ka-Zam
Summary: Grace is ready to take things to the next level with Lorcan but is he? No sex but vague references. Not for Lorcan Lovers! Please RxR


Take the Hint...

The nocturne slowly rocked on the troubled seas, the movement calming the vampirate Lorcan as he lay on the down blankets adhorning Grace's bed. He didn't know why she had called him to her room, maybe to talk. He loved talking to Grace, even when she was asleep or trying to write, he just wanted to share every single hope and dream he had with her. Sometimes she would walk away from him mid-sentence and he would have to follow right behind her in order to keep talking, but she only did this because she loved him, she was just joking with him as eventually she would just sit down and close her eyes and not speak any more just to be able to hear his voice.

So Lorcan had been so excited that _she_ wanted to speak to _him_! He had skipped all the way to her cabin, arms swinging wildly in his jittery state. Grace had told him to wait on the bed then she had walked into her bathroom, carrying a paper bag. Maybe she was writing him a love poem like all the one's he had written and later found lovingly crumpled under Grace's bed (he always checked in case there were monsters there.) She always adored his poems and lettters as they went straight under her bed to keep them safe straight away after she looked at them. 'I bet she reads them every night!' Lorcan thought gleefully as he played with the fringe of his overlarge, sparkly cravate. He had spent many hours writing them, always ending up in floods of tears which marked the paper and stained it with his love.

Lorcan looked up as Grace opened the bathroom door and stood leaning against the frame. She was dressed funny, in a tight lace corset and thin lace panties which barely covered her secret lady parts. Lorcan blushed and looked away wondering if it would be chivilrous to give her his coat.

"Hey sailor..." Grace said in a strange husky voice.

"Do you want my jacket? You sound like you're getting a bit of a cold." He spoke pleasantly trying not to let his hormone fuelled eyes drift downwards. Lorcan wondered why Grace looked so surprised. She strode over to the bed and sat down placing a hand carefully on his thigh.

"Maybe you could help me get warmed up..." She was still speaking strangely, all whispery. Lorcan didn't quite understand when Grace quickly took off his jacket and then threw it away. Wasn't she cold? He remained still, waiting for her to explain what was happening.

"Come on Lorcan help me out here!" Grace's voice was no longer husky, she sounded more exasperated, this only confused Lorcan further.

"What am I mean't to be doing?" Grace was undoing his shirt buttons so he slid away from her. Just because she was cold doesn't mean that he has to be!

"Can you not see what I'm wearing? I've even dimmed the lights for god's sake!" When Lorcan remained silent she sighed and said clearly "Do you want to have sex with me?"

Immediatley Lorcan jumped up, fear and pain evident on his face. "But we are not yet married! To do the deed tonight would upset mama!" Lorcan was astonished that Grace would be so eager, besides he wasn't ready to be de-flowered yet, he wanted to save himself for his honeymoon night. "Are you some kind of succubus?"

Now Grace was the confused one. "But...but we've been going out for over a year now...I thought..." She didn't understand she thought that tonight would be special, romantic, that all those hours listening to Lorcan's crap were finally going to pay off. Lorcan collapsed onto the bed tears running down his face. "You...only...wanted...to...use...me!" His nose was slowly dribbling onto his cravate. Grace was faintly disgusted. Lorcan felt dirty.

"We could always do other things tonight...you know...experiment? Get closer to each other and stuff..." Lorcan sighed happily and turned to face her wiping the snot from his nose, "I would like that Grace...Let's see how well we can sleep together..."

His voice reignited Grace's lust and she slowly began to move her hand towards his crotch when suddenly Lorcan kissed her lightly on the forhead and wriggled deep under the covers. "Let's go to sleep then!" The last thing he saw before he drifted off was Grace, jumping to her feet and ripping one of the duck feather pillows in half, her eyes alight with malice. 'I cannot wait for our honeymoon' he thought, befor, frowning at himself for having no control over his animalistic desires, would would his parents think of him? Probably that he's some kind of common strumpet!


End file.
